OUAT Imagines
by Bethisjolllly
Summary: Just request what you want written in the comments. Request anything: ships, situations - just make sure requests are PG, or request and I'll write it that way. You know the internet and all.
1. Requests

Hi,

So - I'll take on any request that isn't a porn story.

Just request a ship, situation or POV and I'll try and write it.

It will be a short story unless I get a feeling for the story and then it will become a separate story.

You can request as many as you want until I say otherwise. Right now it's Once but to be honest request whatever you want - any fandom, so long as I know it, and I'll give it a go.

When you request please tell me:

Ship/s (if any) you would like to see:

Era (pre curse/1st curse/etc):

POV (if you want a specific characters otherwise it will be 3rd person):

What general things you want to see:

Also if you want me to use and OC give me a little description.

I will try and notify people when there's is done but I can't always, ie if you don't have an account etc.

I post all my Imagines on and Wattpad, I have other stories on both that are different so if you care to read go ahead.

If you enjoy your Imagine, or even if you don't, I'd love to know.

Ciao for now.

Beth x


	2. For Pretty Little Oncer

Flicking the curtain Emma could see snow piling up quickly, they would never make it out of the hotel, even if they did they wouldn't make it a few miles.

Emma had gone on a matchmaking holiday with her boyfriend, Hook - they'd come out here to try and get Hook's friend Robin to _finally_ realise that Emma's friend Regina liked him.

Regina flirted in her own little way, even though she couldn't admit it, but Robin was clueless, it would have been sweet if Regina wasn't quite so obviously head-over-heels for him.

When Emma had first suggested the idea it had been a weekend trip to the beach, but Hook's car, the Jolly Roger, had broken down and they'd ended up having to walk miles to the closest town, by the time they got there everywhere was shut and wouldn't be open till Monday, they'd been lucky to find a room at the hotel and at this rate, they'd be stranded for a week.

"How's it looking?" Hook had snuck up on her and wrapped his good arm round her waist, she smiled and kissed him.

"Looks like we've got some time, Robin won't know what hit him."

Twenty minutes later and they'd both persuaded their friends to join them in Emma and Regina's bedroom, a well-placed game of truth or dare with some loaded dice and they'd have Robin and Regina together in no time.

"So what game do you have in mind?" Regina was in a skirt and shirt, despite being on holiday and sat on her single bed, Hook had his arm lazily draped over Emma's shoulder and she lay against him, Robin sat on Regina's bed - right at the foot so as to make sure she was comfortable, he'd even waited for her to offer her bed to him - which had turned her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

"I was thinking truth or dare, we have some dice and a list of things that you have to do for each number - should be fun," Regina looked like a rabbit caught in the spotlight but she took her reaction from Robin who nodded and smiled.

"That could be fun, what sort of thing?" Robin seemed to agree which made Emma wonder how he really felt about Regina.

"Well, just silly things. Regina, why don't you go first?" Emma couldn't help but smile at Regina's expression to this suggestion.

"I'll chose truth."

"Right…" Not what Emma had been hoping for, dare would have gone straight for the kiss - which would have proven to them both how perfect the two of them would be, but a truth could be interesting. She handed the die to Regina who rolled it.

"One… what's one?"

Hook looked at the sheet and acted shocked as he read out, "if you could date anybody, who would it be?"

Regina scowled at Emma, "how could you?"

"No! No, Regina!" But Emma's shouts went unheard, Regina had left the room. "Oh God…"

"What was that about?" Robin had jumped up and went to go after her but Hook stood in his way, "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Let's give her a while to cool off."

"What?"

"Sit down."

"Regina." Robin had entered the room quietly and now approached Regina, she was leaning against a pool table and every now and then a not all too well hidden sob could be heard.

"What?" She snapped, the effect being lost through her tears.

"They told me, about why you left and I… I wanted to talk."

"Well, I don't," her voice going back to normal as she straightened up to leave, "I don't know what they told you but it's all lies."

"That's a shame." He touched her arm, keeping her close, "I like you Regina, I like you a lot. I wish you'd told me before-"

"Stop lying to me! They're out there laughing right now, aren't they?" She spun to Robin, "I really thought you were nice. But you're not!" She stormed out and Robin let out a slow breath, rubbed his chin and smiled - she's hard but he liked her.

"What happened?"

"She's not happy. I'm going to talk to her later but for now I need a shower and then bed," Robin stretches and leaves the room.

"Time for us. They'll sort themselves out," Hook smiles at Emma who's sat up in bed, she pats the spot next to her.

"I enjoy playing matchmaker, I do hope Regina is alright though. She seemed pretty upset."

"She'll be fine, she can't go anywhere, a few hours to cool off will do her good." Hook smirks, "speaking of cooling off, it's freezing in here, how about you share that blanket?"

Emma lifts her blanket allowing Hook to slip in next to her, "remember when we first got together?"

"Of course. I took you out in the Jolly Roger and we got so lost we ended up in the middle of some woods, you were so mad but I won you over."

"See, I think I'll always remember you sticking me with the hook."

"I didn't!"

"You did, I have the scar to prove it." She patted her back pocket and Hook smiled.

"I'm sorry, love." He pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head, they fell asleep like this, both smiling.

"Regina? Is that you?" After waking up, Robin had gone to find Regina.

"Yeah, it's me. But I don't want to talk, I'll make my own way home when the snow clears." She was sitting eating a bagel in the hotel's dining room.

"Can I prove to you how much I like you? Please."

"You have one minute."

Robin bit his lip but took her by the hand and dragged her out of the dining area, he took her into the games room and kissed her.

Regina pulled away, she looked Robin in the eyes and leaned back in. Grasping at him, it almost felt as though she could not hold him close enough, she could not kiss him hard enough, for long enough.

They only pulled apart when they heard laughing from behind one of the pool tables.

Robin approached slowly, in a fighting stance with his fists up.

Robin suddenly lunged himself behind the pool table and Emma squealed.

"Hook. What are you doing in here?" Robin reappeared holding Hook who was smiling.

"Alright mate, you caught me," Hook laughed and held up his hands in surrender, when Robin let him go he turned and helped Emma up.

"Sorry Regina, I didn't mean to be so deceptive. I just thought you could use some help."

"Well, you did lie to me," Regina had a stern expression on her face but it softened, "but you did do good."

 **She smiled and pulled Robin close, she pressed her lips to his and smiled - despite going so wrong, this holiday had gone so right.**


	3. For EmmaKillian

"She hasn't been the same since he died, we should talk to her, we are her parents." David was trying to talk to Mary Margaret but she couldn't focus, all she could think about was Emma's face, when he died, in front of her. They'd come to Granny's for lunch but something wasn't right and Mary Margaret just couldn't put her finger on it, "are you listening?" But now her attention had been fully taken, outside Granny's, it was... surely not but then, he turned round and she got a good look at his face.

"Neal!" Mary Margaret screamed, making David jump, "oh my god, Neal."

Neal had stumbled into Granny's and almost collapsed on to their table, he was doing everything he could to stay standing.

"Granny, can we have a burger? And now!" Mary Margaret shouted all the while watching Neal, he looked dreadful but, she reasoned, he did die. She glanced at Granny who nodded and Red shouted the order to Red.

David helped him into their booth and handed him his Coke, "drink. You've got a burger coming."

Granny places the plate on the table and Neal practically inhales it.

"Where have you been? We thought you died? Emma thought you were dead!" Mary Margaret leaned across the table, so close she may as well have sat on the same side.

"He's just come back from the dead, let him eat." David reasons with Mary Margaret and she waits impatiently as he eats the burger and starts on the chips.

"I was, I was… for a long time I've been floating around in darkness… I saw a light… I crawled towards it and next thing I knew I was here. I just kept thinking about Henry and Pan and I didn't know if anyone would even be here when I got back but I had to try. For all I knew he'd got you all prisoner."

"After you…" David struggled to find a nice way to put it, "after you died, Gold.. he killed Pan but he… he used his knife, they both disappeared. We don't know what happened."

Neal seemed to pause for a moment all the while chomping away on chips. Finally he spoke, "I don't know what's happening but I want her to have a normal life. I want to be a family. I want to go to Tallahasse."

"What? I don't understand, we _are_ a family?" Mary Margaret tilts her head and hugs David's arm.

"But we're not _normal_." Neal shovels chips into his mouth, "Henry's grandparents are the same age as his parents, he has two mums and a dad and his dad died so his grandfather could kill his 20 year old great grandfather. This family is not normal and they both need to get away. I will raise the money myself if you won't help me and take them. I know it's hard but Henry needs to grow up in a normal family."

"I- I can't, I only just found my family, I can't lose them again." Mary Margaret starts pleading with Neal, "Regina would never let you take Henry anyway."

"It's best for them both, this town isn't safe. I'd keep you updated and send you photos all the time but I just can't have them living here. Storybrooke is always going to be under attack from one villain or another, there will be one that we can't beat, one day we will fail and I don't want Henry or Emma getting wrapped up in that."

"Okay-" rubbing her forehead Mary Margaret has seen reason.

"What?" David interrupts Mary Margaret.

"He's right, we need to let him get them as far away as possible. We'll need to talk her round though and sneak them out of town. If Regina gets wind of this-"

"If Regina gets wind of this what?"

"Regina. Hi. We weren't talking about anything."

"Nice to see you're back Neal but you are not taking my son anywhere," Regina loomed threateningly over the three.

"I was just planning a holiday," Neal tried to lie but his face gave him away fully, "to celebrate me living."

"My son will not leave this town, I'll make sure of it." And with that Regina left.

"We should go." David dug in his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill, "Regina will be looking for Henry as we speak. Neal, you go to Emma, I think she's at the station. We'll go find Henry, meet us at the border."

Neal nodded and walked out.

On his walk to the station, he imagined Emma's reaction to seeing him. Him walking in, saying her name and she turns around and runs at him, they embrace and drive off into the sunset to a happy, normal life. He smiles at the thought, he always loved her, always wanted to find Tallahassee.

Pushing over the station door, he hears two people talking, one is Emma but the other…

The voice is familiar but he can't quite place it, looking round the office the voices stop.

He approaches the door to the Sheriff's office. Pushing it open he sees Emma, wrapped around somebody but he only knows one person who wears that much leather, he only knows one person deceitful enough to step in and ruin a family - tear it apart - the same person had ruined his life, when he was just Bae.

"Hook."

"Neal?"

"Baelfire?"

Neal nods and turns, walking out of the office.

He feels a sharp pain in his shoulder which can only be from Hook, "Emma was too much of a wimp to stick up for herself then, huh?"

"Stick up for herself against what? You were dead!"

"Yeah. But you," Neal's nose wrinkles in disgust and he jabs Hook in the chest, "you just stepped right in and 'took care of her'. It's mum all over again."

"Hey! Your mum wanted to leave, she was miserable!"

"Stop!" Emma stands between them but she turns to Neal, tears coming down her face, "why are you back? How are you back? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." Emma is screaming now, Neal backs up against the door.

"I crawled from the depths of Hell to get to you, you repay me by getting cosy with the pirate!"

"I thought you were dead. You've been gone months, for all we knew, you weren't coming back."

But Neal wasn't going to hear her, he leaves and Hook tries to pull Emma in but she pulls away, "no… no, I've got to find Henry."

And with that Hook was alone.


	4. For Guest

It was hurting again. Her heart.

When it first happened Regina went to Dr Whale, who told her she had a serious clot and would be dead any day but she knew he was wrong, she knew… she didn't want to think about it.

She smiled and laughed along with something Henry had just said but really, she couldn't concentrate.

They'd all come out for a family meal, Henry, Emma, the Charmings and it was nice, Regina had been having fun until her heart had started playing up.

Everybody was standing up and putting on coats so Regina did the same, if they were outside she could sneak off quietly and take it out, surely the darkness hadn't taken over yet. She needed it - without her heart she became, well, heartless.

Walking down the street the conversation turned to the sky, how lovely the stars are without the big city lights of New York and how different the sky is here to the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, you're all lively tonight," she didn't know why that slipped out but it was clear she'd ruined the dreamy talk of getting back there someday.

"Regina, this has been a nice night. Let's keep it that way," Mary Margaret smiled and Regina couldn't help but scowl back.

She felt horrible but the pain from her heart…

It feels like how she'd imagine a heart attack would or at least a serious clot.

When the conversation turned back to the Enchanted Forest, she took her cue to leave but just before she made it out of eye shot her heart gave one last kick and she stumbled, cursing herself for not making it home before she needed to sit down she slumped against the wall next to Gold's shop.

She knew she'd have to do it but she really didn't want to, in the end she thrust her hand into her chest and removed her heart, she hated the sensation but then the number of people she'd done it to, she deserved it.

Pulling her heart out felt good, satisfying.

"Regina?"

"Emma." She sighed.

The blonde had obviously come looking for her, as Emma took the scene in she draws her gun and aims it at Regina, "whose heart is that Regina?"

At this Regina laughs, "can't you see it? How black it is, you must know there's only one person who it could belong to."

"It's yours?" Emma puts her gun away and crouches next to Regina, "that's why you've been grabbing your heart so much, your heart is so…"

Regina chuckles, "I tried to be discreet but I guess nothing gets past the 'saviour'"

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. I've already tried everything. I even tried being 'good'. You'll be a good mum for Henry you know, he loves you. Take care of him."

"Regina…" Emma narrows her eyes, knowing this is Regina saying her farewell but not quite believing it.

Regina's eyes close and the heart in her hands goes pale.

"Regina, god damn it, why?" Emma starts crying, feeling an immense shame that it's more for her son than the dead woman in front of her.

"Mom?" Henry comes round the corner before Emma can stop him, when he sees his adoptive mother's body he looks like he ran into a brick wall.

"No, Henry, don't."

"What… what did you..." Henry hugs Regina's body to him, tears streaming down his face.

Emma tries to tug the body away from Henry who grabs his mother's heart and hugs it to his chest.

When the first tear touches Regina's heart, it starts glowing. A golden light starts devouring the black mist inside her heart and slowly it starts beating again.

Regina draws a slow breath and Henry looks round at Emma, confused.

"The heart of the truest believer," Regina mutters, "you have a pure heart, your tears were enough."


	5. For elley

**hey just wondering if you could do a CS onceshot, how emmas secret in the echo cave should've gone, with an understanding neal?**

 **A/N I'm going to take this as Hook's secret? About kissing Emma? Because Neal reacted pretty well to Emma's secret. I'm aware this could be longer but I'm having to contend with two dogs and builders right now but I can continue if you want?**

After Hook finished his speech, telling Bae about the kiss, how it meant nothing, how it's not Emma's fault.

That's what gets him most, it's not her fault, she's not at fault, she has nothing to be faulted for, nothing bad at all. She kissed somebody.

So what, he'd been together with Tamara, right? Even if she had turned out to be working for Pan.

Emma approached him but deep in thought he brushed her off, not really acknowledging her, he could hear them whispering back there, chatting about what Hook had revealed.

But truth is Neal didn't know what to think, she thought he was dead, she was alone, to be honest she has every right to kiss whoever she wants, it's not for him to dictate.

As they approach the shadow caves Neal shakes himself from his deep thought, he'll talk to her after, let her know he's fine with it, fine with their relationship, he just wants to be there for her and Henry.

In the shadow caves and his lighter won't work, Hook tries to take it and Neal struggles against him, a man with one hand is going to be worse at using a lighter than him, right?

Stop being so petty, why are you making this worse, what is this feeling? But he couldn't stop himself.

Suddenly three shadows appear and Neal feels himself dragged through the air and slammed against a tree, his shadow being torn from his body - not even the pain of being shot compares to this.

All of a sudden it stops, he's on the floor and his shadow is fully attached.

"Emma, I'm-"

"Save it."

They leave the cave, coconut in hand.

"Emma, I just want to apologise," Neal starts, Hook slinks off and it's obvious he feels as bad as Neal, "when I heard about you and Hook it freaked me out, I though you were going to leave me and Henry."

"I'm not the one with abandoning in my history!" Emma snaps.

She doesn't mean it, she's just stressed. Neal reassures himself.

"I've apologised for that and that is not what I mean. I- I just didn't want to lose you but I've thought about it and I wouldn't. You would never abandon Henry and I'd deserve it if you did. I know it will never be normal between us, I have come to terms with that and Henry has two mums, what difference would two dads make?"

"I don't know what you think that kiss meant, I don't know what Hook told you. But for me, it was a kiss of a struggling woman who needed some support and found it. It's not a marriage agreement nor does it mean nothing but nothing big will be happening anytime soon, I don't want to be with Hook I just found comfort."

"Right. I thank you." I heard the Pirate's voice behind me. I turn round in time to see his leather coat slip through the bushes and I go to follow.

"I wouldn't, let him be for now, we'll sort this out when we get back."

I nod.


	6. For EvilQueensDaughter

**it would be an AU. Regina and Neal go to highschool and have a secret relationship because Cora is very strict and overprotective. One day Cora overhears them while Neal is brushing her knee long hair for her and tells her how beautiful it is. She walkes in and confronts Neal and throws him out of her house. As punishment she shaves Regina conpletely bald and homeschools her from then on, never letting her leave the house. One day Zelena helps her sneak out and Neal and her run away together. A few years later they come back with their little daughter for Cora's birthday and Cora apologieses.**

"Hey," Neal approaches Regina in the hallway and wraps his arms round her, she snuggles in to him but thoughts of her mother bring her back to her senses.

"Don't." She wriggles away from him and he sighs, "I don't want mother finding out."

"I know, I just- I want to be able to hug my girlfriend." Seeing the disappointment in his eyes kills her and she tries to think, they hardly get any time together, it's a miracle they started dating in the first place. Regina's mother had gone away for a few weeks and she'd been able to go out with Neal as much as she wanted. Thinking about it made her weep for the relationship they now shared.

"My mother's out tomorrow, for a few hours." Regina offers, "if you came round we could do something?" She bit her lip and twiddled her hair, trying to be suggestive, he remains oblivious as always - it was quite endearing.

"I'd love that," he beams, she loves making him happy.

"So, you are not to have anybody round, no alcohol or drugs, I catch you smoking I'll make you eat your lungs," Cora laid down the law all the while scribbling down numbers, she finished and held up the list pointing to each number in turn, "my number, the number of where I'll be, the police and ambulance. If you get hungry, cook something. Do not unlock the door for anything and make sure to do your homework."

Regina nods, she does not know why her mother bothers anymore, she knows the rules by heart, she's never broken one - till tonight of course.

The moment her mothers car leaves the drive she calls Neal, "she's gone!"

Regina bristles with excitement, tonight would be amazing.

"You'll stay out of the way?" Regina asks her sister.

"Of course, I know how important this boy is for you but I want you to know how dangerous this will be if Cora finds out."

"Thank you!" Regina pulls Cora into hug and her sister pushes her off and slinks up to her room.

Not long after Neal pulls up in an old yellow , presumably stolen, Bug, she asked him to stop but he doesn't have anyone, no family looking after him and so stealing is the only way he can stay alive. He sleeps in a stolen car overnight then he parks it back where he found it, he's good like that.

He gets out and nervously approaches the house, Regina knows her house is intimidating but her mother won't hear any of it, "if you want respect you must demand it." She always said, Regina sees differently. One must earn respect.

He lightly taps on the door, she lets him in and they embrace. A proper one, where your bodies become one and you feel as though if you let go you'll die.

"Come on," she grabs his hand and gives him a tour, he's amazed that they have more than one bathroom and when Regina brings him into her bedroom he seems astounded.

"This room is bigger than Pa's shack." He lets slip but quickly jumps in to rectify himself, "I mean..."

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about your family if you don't want," she sits on a stool in front of her dressing table and looks at her reflection. Her hair needs brushing so she picks up her brush and begins.

A moment later and she feels the brush being taken from her hand, Neal had snuck up behind her. He ran the brush through her hair, it felt nice, she loved having her hair brushed.

"You have beautiful hair you know?" He never takes his eyes off it, fascinated.

Suddenly she realises he's stopped, looking around she sees him coated in green magic.

"Mother?" Her mother comes out of the shadows.

"I knew you were up to something, this boy is a no good thief and I don't want you spending any time with him."

"Mother no!" Regina doesn't know why she protests but her mothers face contorts into one of complete rage.

"You are a treacherous little witch," her mother floats Neal through a window and drops him in their swimming pool, "you're lucky we're not still in the Enchanted forest or I'd kill the boy but, I can do what I like to you."

"Mother?" Cora always scared Regina, but now she was petrified.

"Come." Cora turns and walks out, Regina's only choice is to follow her mother to the bathroom, "sit." Her mother makes her sit while she shaves Regina's head.

Regina lets out light sobs every now and then but she never shouts, it would spur her mother on.

"I love you darling, it's that boy... He's no good, no good at all." Her mother spoke while she worked.

Regina's heart broke, there's no way Neal would want her now.

Looking down she can see her hair falling, her beautiful, beautiful hair falls to the floor.

"There, now no boy will think you're beautiful." She shows her daughter a mirror.

Regina looks at herself, she looks like an egg. Rubbing her head she feels the skin, each bone jutting out and her mother just laughs.

This sets Regina off so her mother walks out, leaving Regina crying into a pile of hair.

"Regina?" Zelena creeps in, "oh Regina." She sighs and holds her sister. Her mother had gone too far, she couldn't see her baby sister like this, "we'll get you out of here."

At this her sister sits bolt upright, "no, I couldn't let you. She'd kill you!"

"After what happened with Rumplestilitskin she's close anyway. I'll go when you do, I'll leave, go my own way."

"So what do we do?"

The next day Regina goes to leave for school to find several bolts have been added to the the door.

"You'll be homeschooled from now on. No leaving this house." Cora says once Regina finds her.

Regina smiles and nods, she's never getting out of this hellhole now.

She sits through a day of lessons with her mother, when Cora says lessons she means - sit, read a book and write out every page.

A few nights later and Zelena sneaks in to Regina's room, "it's tonight."

"What?" Regina wake groggily.

"Tonight, I've disabled the locks and Neal's waiting round the corner." Regina sits up, rubbing her stubble and gets out of her bed.

She changes and meets her sister at the door, she spots on of the camera her mother set up and gives it the finger. Her sister chuckles and pulls her out of the house.

Round the corner the dive into Neal's red pick up, Regina gives him a quick peck on the cheek and he stares at her head.

"It's horrible I know." She turns red with embarrassment, she can't believe her mother did this.

"I was just thinking you look so beautiful in the moonlight." He smiles and she blushes now, but not out of embarrassment.

"Okay, we can do this once we've got five hours between us. Let's go." Zelena sits like a meerkat watching out for Cora through the back window.

"Right."

They set off and Regina cheers. Finally, freedom.

Five years later and Regina's 23, she's been happy for a long time but she wants to make amends with her mother.

They've driven from New York to Illinois and Neal could feel her tensing, they'd been sat outside her old home for 10 minutes.

"It'll be okay, we've got the protection spell from your sister if we need it and you are stronger than you were, we can defeat her if we need to," he reassures her, she takes a deep breath and gets out.

Neal knocks the door and steps back, this moment is for Regina and her family.

The door swings open and a woman resembling Cora opens up, she takes in the scene.

Her daughter and a baby.

Her daughter holding a baby.

Her daughter's baby?

She puts her hands on either side of her daughters face and kisses her forehead.

"My child, I'm so sorry."

"Mother, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Come in," she heads into the house and all they can do is follow. Cora makes a cup of tea for them all and Regina sits in her old seat at the breakfast bar.

"After we left here we went to New York and got jobs, we were in a motel for a few weeks before we saved up to rent a place. Then we had little Filia here," Regina coos to the child.."

"I am sorry for everything I did, I'm so sorry. I hope now we can spend time together

"Mother, it's okay."

They all smile


	7. For MarissaPan

**can you do a Henry imagine where you play truth or dare with him and he dares you to kiss him? Oh and he's very confident,sarcastic,and he's a flirt**

"So, what do you want to do?" When Henry Mills asked Marissa for a date she did not expect this, he seems confident and a little cocky. Normally he's pretty shy, which is endearing but when you know he likes you and you him and he won't ask you out, a little frustrating. But he'd called her up and told her shyly that his mum would be gone.

"I've got some movies we can watch," she points to a stack of DVDs and he looks through them, all Disney - before the curse had worn off she'd been quite the Disney fan, now those movies were more a comedic representation of some of her best friends.

"I don't want to watch the biography of the people here, how about we play a game?" he smiles deviously obviously having one in mind.

"Okay, what game? I have Operation and Monopoly and maybe some-" she'd been heading to her room to get the games but when she turned round Henry was a few inches behind.

"Not that kind of game," he smiles and gestures for her to sit.

She narrows her eyes but sits anyway.

"So what game?" She smiles, tonight was going to be interesting.

He removes two jars from his bag, when she raises her eyebrows he smirks and says, "I came prepared."

He turns the jars round and she sees a sticker on each one saying 'TRUTH' and the other 'DARE'.

She looks at him, confused and he smiles.

"We're playing Charades," he winks at her and she laughs. This is a whole new side to Henry, she has to admit she kind of likes it, "you know the rules, pick either truth or dare and then you have to do it or do a forfeit." At that he pulls another jar from his bag, a sticker say 'FORFEIT' on it.

"You really did come prepared," she smiles.

"So Rock Paper Scissors who goes first?"

She holds out her fist.

"Rock paper scissors" he chants and on scissors they both reveal.

Him rock and her... Scissors.

"I go first then."

He nods and she reaches for Dare.

Unfurling the slip of paper in her hand, Marissa's hand shakes, she's terrified. That it might me something big and that it won't be. She wants this night to go well with Henry, she really likes him and his current confidence just makes her less so.

"Kiss me..." Her breath catches it her throat.

When she looks up Henry is centimetres from her face, he reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear, he moves his hand round to the back of her neck and pulls her in towards him, making sure to leave a centimetre for her to choose to lean in.

When their lips touch it is soft and Marissa feels her stomach do a flip. Tingles all over her body make her smile into him and he pulls her closer. They kiss as though nothing can come between them as if they want to become one person but soon they are both breathless but beaming.

That kiss... Henry had only read about in the Book what it feels like to kiss your True Love but he knew that was it, he had found her.

Later when he went to the toilet, she looked in the jar and looked at the other dares. 'Kiss me', 'Kiss me', 'Kiss me'.

Confused she looked at the truths, each one said 'Who do you love?'.

And finally the forfeits, these she dreaded most. 'Leave.' Was written on each one.

"So you want pizza?" Henry took in the scene, "oh."

Marissa stands up and holds the balled up paper in front of her, "why?"

"I like you, I like you a lot. I just wanted to know how you felt." Henry looked down, embarrassed.

"Why have you been acting differently this evening?"

"I... I asked Hook how to 'woo' a woman. He said that this was a good idea."

"You took advice from a pirate?" She scoffs.

"Yes but only because I really wanted to get close to you, we've been best friends for years Rissa, I just wanted you to love me back."

"Love?" Her voice shakes, he felt it too. In the kiss, he knows.

He nods and she placates. He loves her. Henry loves her, Marissa.

Henry, the boy she does science projects with, loves her.

She knows what to do, ever since they were eleven and she helped him run away to bring his mother home, ever since she rugby tackled him after he was him again and not Pan, ever since the moment she lay eyes on him.

She drops the paper, walks up to him, gives him a light tap on the face and kisses him. The same kiss from earlier but this time she's in command, she pushes him against the wall and when she pulls back for air she looks him in the eyes and says, "never do anything like that again and never take advice from the Pirate about relationships again."

He looks at her, his eyes filled with love and say three words which both break and seal the promise.

"As you wish."


	8. Just a quick note

All the requests I have right now are for episodes I haven't watched yet, I will be there soon though.

So excuse me for not getting any written quite yet.


	9. For CrypticCobra

div data-p-id="ccf63c6a523602d5ca583cf9a465b129"strongWhat if Rumple killed the author at the wedding instead of striking Regina. He changes his mind and takes Belle's words to heart and finally believes he is a hero, that he wouldn't strike an innocent to save his own happy ending. Henry could use the blood/darkness that the author has to write the story back to the way it was...then back in the pawn shop Belle could use the true loves kiss to bring him back from his stasis/unconsciousness and he can be the hero he always wanted to be, free from the curse./strong/div  
div data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div data-p-id="920df93faa756ee69fc875b27ba8401e"Rumplestiltskin holds the sword, ready to strike but he can't do it./div  
div data-p-id="20d9df7822896e7369dcc06f810b7933"He thinks of Belle, how she has been with him in this universe, how much he has loved being Rumple again but then whenever he thinks of Belle, he thinks of the lies he told her and the look in her eyes when she pushed him over the town line, the disgust, the hatred, the betrayal./div  
div data-p-id="65a25d16f1a48bbdab983a5d6b01c5e6"He thinks of how happy she is./div  
div data-p-id="6c33e76f8815e48b20e2e85b27a13c78"How this world is as full of lies as their last world and in his anger at being written as such a huge coward. Even as a hero, he's a villain./div  
div data-p-id="8b4d377d0aeff9c005588a2a8f726c61"He thinks of what/div  
div data-p-id="aafb9f8037713536969aed05797a6985"And he uses every piece of his anger to ball up the strength from every corner of himself to fling the sword in his hand at the Author's head./div  
div data-p-id="533907ba3d01f2efb8ad14d098548311"Henry yells and Regina, who came to save him, falls to her knees./div  
div data-p-id="860ab66da4753de256d58016ad4e14dd"The Author collapses to the floor and somewhere in the distance Rumple can hear bells tolling./div  
div data-p-id="18fc6a7f6f6762b08d0ea1a72c0f2d03"Emma has woken and is shouting. Shouting that there's no way for them to get home now./div  
div data-p-id="bca9e4c89e884d6373eec69b4bbd5f20"That it's over./div  
div data-p-id="530100fbefec5182375122bdd3ad8c33"Regina didn't kiss Robin and now everyone is stuck in the book and Hook is dead and Rumple still isn't a hero./div  
div data-p-id="f38abf6cc00593a039c22d9ffe78e9e1""I'm sorry." He struggles to stand and once up, notices the Author bought his notepad and quill, apparently Henry notices too because he's grabbed them up, the quill begins to glow and - for a moment - hope is found./div  
div data-p-id="008a27ec9f35260f5b768047dc820974""I'm afraid, my boy, it can't be used without ink." Henry, who had been beaming, spun round and stared at Rumple, "the only way to make ink is to have the blood of a Dark Saviour and in this world, there is no saviour."/div  
div data-p-id="90a72ea7c2f74fa54bc51261af82f395""But we have the blood of a Dark one, who tried. He tried to be a saviour, even though it was for the wrong reasons, he wanted to save the villains from living without happy endings." Emma looks tired, Rumple can't help but notice, but the new hope seems to have added a little light to her eyes./div  
div data-p-id="1755083cc7ebc8e7ba4d70e637668f3b""It is possible." Rumplestiltskin nods at Henry who dabs the blood on the Author's head. He opens the notepad and scrawls in a new line, 'Thanks to the hero Rumplestiltskin's act, Isaac's villainous work was undone.'/div  
div data-p-id="d2c482815a2b58a566e76f4dade6ab87"And when Henry's quill touches the page a wave of warm, light magic washes over everyone./div  
div data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div data-p-id="aaf48bcc7f7b3117a775bc56dcc5317c"In the next moment, Gold wakes up in his shop. The moment he wakes he feels the darkness coursing through his veins. Infecting him./div  
div data-p-id="d094f14503e630c7cd461969afc5a9f0"He struggles to breathe and when he tries to stand up he collapses./div  
div data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div data-p-id="86f44ef2ddb4e3c168bb667b2e0f27cb""Rumple?" Belle enters Gold's shop cautiously, she heard he avoided the bad path and she wanted to tell him. Tell him how her thoughts were of nothing but him, she knew it was wrong and dating Will was cruel but she loves Rumple and what he did hurt her and she wanted him to see her and Will, she wanted him to hurt like she did./div  
div data-p-id="cd0dc7629bc48c3fbae8c475e6204744""Rumple!" He lay on the floor of his shop, barely awake./div  
div data-p-id="d60c590ab4115b341c733cea9dcc7123""Belle..." he rasps, "I wanted to do right by you. I wanted to make you proud."/div  
div data-p-id="8046a8edb00e7f60d708a53b87fff701""You did Rumple, you did." She pulls his head onto her lap and holds him, she pours her heart out about not loving Will and how she hoped he would be good for her but she realises he's gone./div  
div data-p-id="0502ee3a7266aac7aadfbafd592a4968"She runs to Granny's where she knows the post-villain celebrations are taking place and shouts, "Rumple says we're not safe."/div  
div data-p-id="8667d4170699f750cd04772e448d5963"This sobers everyone up and the 'Hero' crew follow her to Gold's shop./div  
div data-p-id="912c40ea6d231c19ea44f12034a17cd5""We could remove the dark magic from his heart, it may not work and I can't promise you he'd recover but it's the only hope we have." The Apprentice has brought the hat box and is working his magic to open it./div  
div data-p-id="bb0cc2c3d4c90fe1792156a867bd5369""Do whatever you have to. Just help him." Belle tries to keep the tears from her voice but fails, she wants to be a Hero not a damsel in distress - heroes don't cry, they fight./div  
div data-p-id="d0dc01b7832b5d9ca83ad39b2d3b45e1"The Apprentice removes Rumple's heart and everyone recoils at the solid lump of darkness, he holds the hat up to it, being careful to keep himself out of the way and when all the darkness has left Rumple's heart it looks as pure as a new born baby's./div  
div data-p-id="c27150893880aebf0abe96211aa9bc29"The sorcerer returns the heart to Rumple but he doesn't stir./div  
div data-p-id="004675b9ba4cabde14f10a33a3f7a61d""He's barely breathing!" Belle lies on the floor with her head to his chest, tears are streaming down her face and she feels humiliated to be in this state in front of the Heroes but she can care about that later, right now she needs to think./div  
div data-p-id="1d9e598f2de5c85797f1f300a62e5389"Snow and Charming share a heart, she knows her heart isn't strong enough for the two but maybe her lifeforce is, maybe her breath can hold them both./div  
div data-p-id="b5225b77380a9668d322107aa02f7745"In a desperate attempt to save him she presses her lips to his, she kisses him like her life depends on it and life without her soulmate is no life at all, so it really does./div  
div data-p-id="b5225b77380a9668d322107aa02f7745"All of a sudden she feels her kiss reciprocated, she feels him moving in to her and working with her and it doesn't hit her straight away what this means./div  
div data-p-id="b5225b77380a9668d322107aa02f7745"She pulls away and wraps her arms round his neck, "I love you."/div  
div data-p-id="b5225b77380a9668d322107aa02f7745" /div 


	10. For Guest 2

**A story taking place in 4.23. If Emma actually said I love you when she found hook alive upstairs after they got back to storybrooke. Please?**

"What do you know? I'm a natural." Hook smirks, having just knocked the Evil David over and is circling the Evil Snow.

As he looks up he can see Swan's face, she looks so-

The breath is taken from him and he looks down, somehow this seems so surreal. A sword. Through him. Blood. And pain.

He looks up in time to see Emma. Her face is so filled with pain.

She must have really loved him.

But the moment ends when Snow charges towards her and her son.

"Go!" He yells, it hurts him in many ways but she must go.

They run off and Hook is left to die alone.

He tries to distract himself from the pain, he wants to have her face ingrained into his brain so that he may think of her eternally.

She was only with him for a brief time but it was spectacular.

He wants to hold on, to stay in this world, or go to her world.

He thinks of her trust in him and knows he must trust her back, she will defeat the Evil Queen and she will save him. They will be together.

It's funny, this morning he had woken and thought about throwing himself overboard because his life wasn't worth living and now he was dying at a time when he had a reason to live.

Who was he kidding?

Two reasons to live. That boy, whilst annoying, is brave and strong and Hook would be honoured to be his-

The blood has been pouring out of him at an alarming rate and now his body was convulsing, soon he would be dead.

He closed his eyes and held in his mind the way Emma had looked at him the first time they had met. She in his arms and in his mind he scooped her up, kissing her and then-

A strange warmth washes over him and he remembers.

Remembers everything.

Opening his eyes he suspects he is dead, which is confirmed when he sees he's home, there's no way he survived that.

Standing up he lifts his shirt. Not even a scratch.

Definitely dead.

Her parents lie on the floor near him, asleep.

The boy.

He darts upstairs and checks the bed, no Henry.

He's still alive.

Good.

"Hook, is he here?" He could hear her voice, the fear would have made him feel good if it wasn't making her feel bad.

No. She's dead too.

"Everybody woke up where they were..."

Wait.

Not dead?

He almost laughs aloud.

He's alive.

He is unsure what to say so he pauses but when he hears her wondering if he is dead he walks to the balcony.

"Sorry for the mess, was kind of in a rush." The relief in her eyes warms him and he remembers the way she reacted when she saw him - the sadness that clouded her eyes when she realised he didn't remember her and falling in love all over again.

She runs up the stairs and kisses him.

"I woke up moments before your parents and came up here to find the boy," she smiles and pushes him on to the bed.

They kiss for a moment or two but she sits up and rests her head on his.

"You know, when I thought you were dead I was scared," she looks down, "scared because of what I never said."

He kisses the top of her head, he knows where she is going. He knows that what she intends to say. He knows that it will be a huge deal for her. He knows she needs to say it in her own time.

"I never said-" she pauses, this is obviously difficult for her. The last two people she has loved have wound up dead, "I never said..."

Then she looks him straight in the eyes and says, "I love you, Killian. With all my heart and I want you to remember that."

His heart does a flip.

He thought she would shy away.

He thought she'd say something else.

He never thought...

He kisses her, pushing himself into her and showing his passion and love and his dedication to her and her family through his kiss and when he leans back she smiles and he cups her face with his hand.

"As you wish."


	11. For mirrorshan

**How about Snow and Regina reflecting in being in each other's shoes? I mean they pretty much got the memories or experience of being the other.**

I don't know how she doesn't explode.

All that anger in a ball, all that darkness in her heart.

How did she ever handle it?

I was in her shoes for the length of a book and in that time I killed my daughters true love, what kind of mother does that?

I understand now, why Regina held on to me telling Cora for so long because losing James was so, so hard. It ate me everyday, every morning I woke up and saw his face as he died and my mother's face, her smile, as she crushed his heart in her hand.

Even though he wasn't my true love.

When I was with James, it felt so close to what I have with David, so much like true love that if I didn't have David I would believe James had been my love.

She would have held a grudge, ten year old or not.

The pure anger that I have been feeling towards Regina for a long time, for the way she treated my when I was a child, what she did in the name of her hate for me but now it was like all of the resentment washed away and I have finally made peace with everything that happened.

Living as the Evil Queen had opened my eyes to the world Regina lived in, the fact that she's changing now is amazing, my heart would have turned as black as Gold's in minutes.

In fact, it had.

I had kept my heart in a vault, so the darkness couldn't kill me, it felt strange not having a heart, somewhat unreal.

I could not believe the things Regina must have gone through with her mother, I had come from a happy home, with a happy family the only sadness I knew as a child was my mother's death.

I'd never understood how messed up everything with Regina's mother was. I'd never understood how messed up Regina's mother was.

I knew Cora was bad but to do the things that she has... It's inhuman.

I will make an effort to make things easier on Regina, to forgive her for what she has done. I surely would have done the same, did do the same.

I know David is struggling too, he's finding it hard, he killed his daughter's love and it is ingrained into his brain her face as she realised Hook was dead particularly because David is the one who killed him.

I know Emma forgives us both and I am so grateful for that and even though they were made to by the author, the looks on Henry and Emma's faces. The horror, the disgust, the love...

It kills me everyday.

Did I really do that?

Those awful things?

Stopping her at every turn.

Killing her dreams and kicking her down.

Every time she tried to grasp her happily ever after - Snow was there, with her stupid hair spike and David the heartless wonder.

No.

Stop insulting her.

And him.

You know now why they are so angry.

I have held Daniel's death on the head of a little girl for so long, it was not her fault, she thought she was helping, how was she supposed to know my mother was going to rip his heart out and crush it?

Even though I told her specifically not to?

No.

Not her fault.

You have that memory.

You know how she felt, how sorry she is and what your mother said to her.

Stop being so cruel.

She has told me so many times that she was just a child and I have continued to bombard her with cruelty - I pulled her heart out and laughed when I saw darkness in there...

How could I have been so cruel?

Killing my mother was the right thing to do, she was trying to destroy the was mother or everyone else and really, her mother should have been killed years ago - she was an evil witch who maliciously killed hundreds if not thousands of people and frankly the way Snow killed her was more of a kindness than I wish to show her now, I would use dreamshade or have her slowly devoured by some kind of mystical beast.

Maybe I would follow Cruella - death by dogs?

No.

This isn't me anymore.

I am a nice person who doesn't kill or hurt or torture.

I am a nice person who has a son.

I am a nice person who is earning my happy ending.

Everyday I wake up full of anger, I see Daniel's face and my heart aches for him.

I will never forget Daniel, I will never not be full of regret for the way my mother hurt him but I have something good with Robin now.

I cannot bear the memory of Snow's life.

How awful it must have been to have a way to save your mother's life but not because somebody else will be hurt in the process.

The hurt and anger that must leave her with, I just hope she does not realise it was Cora who poisoned her mother.

I hope she has come to peace with her mother's death in the way I am beginning to.

I will make more of an effort to be nice to her, to try not to snap at her in the way I do.

She has suffered so much pain and almost exclusively from my bloodline, I can only hope she can forgive me for this.


	12. For jen

**Can you write a fic where emma and killian get into a huge fight and emma says some things she'll regret later on right before everyone is transported into the alternate universe and when she watches killian die she realizes how much she loves him and is afraid she'll never get to apologize to him please**

"Look love, I just don't want to talk." Hook looked heartbroken, Emma hated that she'd done that.

"I- I said I'm sorry. It was a joke-"

"Yes, about my hook." He goes to shut the door to the Jolly Roger but Emma wedges her hand in the door.

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Look, it's fine. Would you move your hand?" But Emma used her hand against his hook and the door opened with ease.

"No."

"Emma." Hook gives Emma a warning look that she ignores.

"Killian, you've got one hand, so?"

"I want to hold you, I want to grip you with both hands without being afraid of hurting you."

"Don't be stupid-"

"So now I'm stupid?" He was twisting everything she said and that just made Emma more angry.

"That's not what I said and you know it you stupid one handed-" she struggled to think of an appropriate word, "thief!"

"Oh so now I'm as bad as your precious Neal," He'd gone too far and he knew it but they were both too far into the argument for any reason to enter their brains.

"Well, that's nothing compared to being Milah some pathetic woman who ABANDONS her family." She laughs, she know that she's overstepped the line but her pride is getting in the way.

"Get out." Hook looks away and points at the door of the Jolly Roger. Emma's face distorts into one of disgust and she does as he asks.

All of a sudden she's in a room with stone walls, her hands chained down.

Hook.

What had she been thinking?

What had she said?

Why had she said that?

Why had she insulted Milah?

He insulted Neal.

What am I six?

He's out there being tortured.

I bet.

Or worse.

God knows what happened.

It'll be her soon.

Why had she made such a big deal?

Everyone's got something.

She should have just left it.

She shouldn't have left when he dropped her.

She shouldn't have found it so funny.

It was funny at the time.

Now it wasn't.

Now it seemed mean to laugh.

She screamed and hit the floor.

She rolled around against her restrains but they weren't coming free.

She yelled and threw herself around but all that did was hurt her arms.

Hook.

Hook.

Hook.

She screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And the next thing she knows she's being grasped by...

"Henry." She pants and tears come to her eyes. She pulls him in and swears to never let go but he pushes her away, grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room and down the stairs, "woah, woah, woah, the guard." Emma whispers but Henry pulls her out anyway.

"We knocked him out." He says over his shoulder.

As they reach the end of the corridor Emma slams into someone's chest. She panics but when she looks up it's the main person who had occupied so much of her brain for however long it was she'd been trapped.

She smiles and reaches out to touch his face but he recoils.

He hates me.

"Mom, this is Hook. He's not Captain." Henry spoke with urgency which made Emma straighten up and look at her son.

"What?" Henry looks at her in a way that tells her now's not the time.

Five minutes later and they're on the boat.

An angry Lily dragon has just flown at them and Hook helped her defeat the dragon, she wanted to hug him but it's not possible.

It kill her seeing him like this, shy and nervous and without memory of her.

That's the hardest part.

Henry explained to her about the author and what's happened.

It's strange.

She holds this thought, not really paying attention to much until Hook asks her about his old self. Henry explained what was going on to him and he'd understood and wanted to help but now he was asking difficult questions.

She'd tried to explain him without getting too in depth.

He kept pressing until eventually she offered to teach him how to sword fight.

Hook tried flirting but it felt wrong, that wasn't Hook. Not her Hook at least and she needs to get her Hook back.

"Hello." It was Snow.

Emma nearly chokes on air, her Dark Mother looks like an angry 10 year old.

"Mo-Snow?"

"So, you know who I am?"

Hook steps in front of her and starts pushing her back, away from Snow.

"Go Swan, I can hold them."

"No-I..." She turns and pulls Henry to the end of the alley but stops to watch, praying he can hold his own.

He defeats her father but let's her mother turn his back on her dad who stands and thrusts a sword thorough...

"No!" Emma can't do this again.

She just can't.

Losing him was hard when she knew he was still around to be found.

Now he's gone.

For good.

She'll never get to apologise.

That stupid fight!

It was over nothing and now it's their last, real, moment together

She closes her eyes and promises to get home to him.

Because he will be alive.

He has to be.

Heroes get their happy endings.

And Hook, by God, is he a hero.


	13. For OUATAddict

**OUATAddict:Can you do one where Regina's infertility curse is reversed by Robin's TLK? Happy family ending for OutlawQueen?**

Everyday Regina regrets drinking the potion. Her and Robin have been happy for a long time now but there is something missing.

Henry and Roland are lovely but they're not theirs. Henry is Regina's, not even hers really - Henry is Emma's and Roland is Robin's.

Regina has been searching for a way to rid herself of this curse but so far nothing, so far it's a curse forever.

Oh God.

There it is.

That feeling.

Regina jumps up and runs to the toilet and just makes it in time.

She throws up and throws up in the end she cowers over the toilet heaving but everything she's eaten has gone.

"Regina?" Robin comes in and crouches next to her, "Regina are you alright?"

"I'm fin-" she stops mid sentence and heaves again, "oh God."

"Regina, I think we should get you to the hospital."

"No! No. I'm," she heaves again.

"Alright, that's it." He grabs her round the waist and pulls her from the toilet. "I'm getting you to the hospital."

She gives in so he lets her walk, she clutches her stomach the whole time.

Five minutes later and they're walking into the hospital, or Robin's walking and Regina kind of slouches. She hates people seeing her like this, she's meant to be mayor.

"She's been throwing up for ages. All this week she's thrown up after nearly every meal."

Robin is talking about her like she isn't there, she doesn't feel like she's there, she feels like she's floating.

"She keeps eating weirdly as well, dipping chips in tea. That sort of thing." It was true, she had done that. If she didn't know better she'd think she was pregnant, but that's impossible. She hasn't found anything to break the curse.

It's impossible to break.

An orderly arrives and puts her in a wheel chair, soon she's being wheeled through the hospital in a chair.

Robin has gone to call Emma and ask if the Charming's can look after Roland.

She hates showing weakness like this. She can feel people gawking at her.

The orderly wheels her onto a big ward but she demands her own room, she is not a zoo animal and she doesn't want to be treated as one.

She gets taken into a room and after a short while Doctor Wale comes in.

"Right, what's been going on?"

"I've been throwing up for the past few days, it's horrible. I've just felt so exhausted."

He thinks for a minute before saying, "I don't think it's anything serious, maybe a flu that's working its way out of your system but I'll do some blood tests anyway."

"For what?" She snaps, she hates blood tests they make her feel ill.

"Pregnancy," he reels off a long list of things but Regina doesn't hear anything else.

"Pregnant? I can't be."

"All the symptoms are there."

"I can't get pregnant." She insists.

"Well there's no harm in testing."

She lets them take her blood but the idea of a baby won't leave her mind.

I can't be pregnant. It's impossible. She thinks.

Robin comes in and curls up next to her in the bed, she can tell he thinks it's something serious, that she's going to die. He likes to be dramatic like that.

She's keeping positive, just the flu.

In the morning they're woken up by Doctor Wale coming in with a somber look on his face, this scares them both and Regina gets agitated when he won't talk.

"So? What is it!?" She snaps.

He sits in front of her and says something she never thought she'd hear.

"Regina, you're pregnant."

Regina feels like the bottom has dropped out of her world.

"No... I can't get pregnant. I cursed myself, I can't have children!"

He's lying to her, she can tell.

"You are pregnant, I don't know how-"

"I do." Gold swaggers in, she hadn't even noticed, "remember Regina, true love's kiss?"

"It breaks any curse..." She looks at Robin in disbelief.

He has tears coming down his face.

She laughs, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, I'll leave you two alone." Doctor Wale ushers Gold out of the room and Robin beams.

"We're going to have another child."


	14. For Guest2

How about a Captain Swan fanfiction in which Killian and Emma are stranded on the Jolly Roger together

"Great!" Emma had allowed Hook to take her out on his boat, they'd been having a great day until Hook had kissed her and the boat had hit some rocks.

"Can't you use your calling phone to get help?"

"It'll take ages for them to get out here, I don't even know anyone else who can sail," they could end up stuck out here for hours, which would be nice if it wasn't so cold.

"Geppetto?" Hook offers.

"Yes, let's ask the man who sailed once and got eaten by a whale." But when Emma turns to glare at Hook he has a smug grin on his face and she knows he was joking.

"What do we do in the mean time?" He asks.

"Good question." Emma isn't one to relax, particularly not when something needs doing - the trouble is there's nothing she can do. She can't make help get here faster and she can't get herself free from the boat, "let's try and relax. You brought a picnic right?"

"I did love." He uses his hook to hold a basket up to show her, "I asked your Mother to make the basket." He pauses and looks a little sheepish, "she kind of took it from me when she realised it was filled with rum."

"Now," Emma points at him, "that is my kind of basket."

He chuckles softly, dropping the basket he hooks his hook into her belt loop and tugs her close. He kisses her softly. His stubble scratches her chin and she kind of likes it.

They pull apart and with their backs against the door to the captain's quarters, open the picnic basket to find out what Mary Margaret packed for them.

"Your mother really goes all out." Hook laughs as she pulls out sandwiches and salad and puddings and various other delicious looking foods.

They eat and eat but still only make it through half the food, as they eat they talk and laugh, soon Hook leans against Emma's shoulder and falls asleep. He looks adorable, like a little puppy and she stands up and gives him a kiss on the fore head.

Emma starts to shiver, it's getting late. Knowing how protective Hook is of his leathers she sets out to find a fireplace.

She wanders round the ship and comes across a fireplace in Hook's quarters, she lights the fire, takes off her jacket and shoes and climbs into his bed, she curls up under the covers and prays someone will be here soon.

She loves Hook but she needs to get back - she's the Sheriff.

The next morning she's woken by birds singing outside, she rolls over to see Hook's face inches from hers.

She yells out, his eyes shoot open and he falls out the bed.

She laughs and he stands up.

"Morning," she sighs sleepily. He climbs back into the bed next to her.

"Hi." He wraps himself round her, before getting in he appears to have removed his coat and jackets.

"We should get ready, someone could be here to rescue us at any moment." Hook leans into her, tilting his head so they're as close as they can get.

"Rescuing you is my job." He kisses her but she pulls away and smiles.

"I thought it was my job, Goat Milk." She teases.

His smiles calls from his face but she laughs and his face softens.

They both get re-clothed and head up to the deck.

"What's for breakfast, love?" Hook asks, coming up behind Emma and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"It's left over sandwiches and brownies." She squirms away and says, "I'll call home, see if they've worked anything out yet."

She walks away and he watches her.

A smile creeps it's way onto his face and he feels 16 again, falling head over heels for a girl who makes his heart do backflips.

The blonde of her hair.

The beauty of her smile.

The way you have to force a laugh out of her and when it comes it's it's own form of magic.

The way that just thinking about her makes his heart feel like it's being crushed but for some reason he never wanted to not be looking at her.

She comes back to him and he pulls her in to him.

"Emma Swann. I, Killian, am truly and fully in love with you."

And they kiss.

Sparks go off.

Fireworks fly.

Hook wants this moment to never end.

He wants to pause this, right here, forever.

Because, God, this makes all of the things that have happened in his life seem completely insignificant and pointless because she is so-

And he is so lucky to be with her.

But the next thing he knows they hear a laugh and an awkward cough and pull apart to see Mr and Mrs Charming standing.

Mary Margaret with a knowing smile on her face and David, well, not so much.

Hook leans in and whispers to Emma, "your beauty blinds me love, blinds me."

 **A/N sorry it's taken so long to update I've been in a major low and it's taking me a while to recover.**


	15. For Guest3

WE NEED MORE CAPTAIN SWAN KILLIAN IS SICK AND EMMA LOOKS AFTER HIM STORIES BECAUSE THEY FEED MY SOUL.

If you set it on the Jolly Roger in Storybrooke I will find you and bake you free cookies for all of eternity :)

Hook sniffles for the umpteenth time that day and Emma slams her book down.

"Hook you're sick. Let me look after you!"

"I'm not sick, pirate's don't get sick." He said through a several bunged up nose.

"Hook... If you let me look after you, we'll be spending a lot of time together." Emma reasoned, in reality she wouldn't let him near her till he'd at least wiped the snot off his nose but it settled him down and he let her lie him down.

"Where's the kitchen in this place?" Emma said, Hook hadn't had the time yet to give her a tour of the ship and she was kind of lost.

"We don't have one, it's never been an issue. We'd just have the local maidens bring us food." He stumbles through, his blocked nose making him sound adorable.

"Local maidens, huh?" Emma jokes, he wraps an arm round her waist.

"Your the only maiden I need." Emma chuckles, "what's so funny?!"

"It's hard to flirt when you can't talk properly." She leans down and pecks him on the forehead, "you're burning up."

"You mean I'm hot?" Hook winks and she taps the back of his head.

"Don't be smart."

"You're mothering me!" He tries to stand up, "I refuse to be mothered! I'm a pirate, I have sailed every ocean in this land and-" he collapses down and immediately falls asleep.

Emma caresses his face and sets off for Granny's, where she picks up some chicken soup and tea and heads back to ship.

She lays it out on a tray and wakes him up.

"Hey love." He says sleepily.

"I've got you some soup." She picks up a spoonful and starts bringing it towards him, "here comes the train, coming down the tracks."

He chuckles softly, "stop. I'm not Henry."

"You're definitely not Henry." She hands him the spoon and he eats.

"Granny is good," he makes appreciative sounds as he eats and she laughs, "not as good as you though. Thank you for this."

"It's okay, I hope you feel better soon."

After he finishes the soup he curls up for a nap and she watches him.

She loves Hook and right now she can't help but feel he's adorable. He looks like a little kitten.

A strange, leather clad kitten.

She had tried to persuade him out of that coat but it seemed he felt emasculated enough for one day that his leather coat gave him the extra 'man-ness' he needed. Looking at him, surrounded by the moonlight, he looked beautiful. Emma climbed into the bed and hugged herself to him. He was hot so she cracked open a window and shuffled a little bit back.

The boat's rocking soon put her to sleep and when she woke he looked a little better.

He didn't have quite such a pale complexion any more.

"You're looking better." She smiled.

"I feel a little better," he said as he sat up.

"Really?"

"No, I feel awful. My head feels like it's full of stone," he flopped back down.

She frowned and put a hand to his forehead, "you don't feel as hot as you did yesterday."

"Well I feel as bad." He snaps.

"Okay!" She holds her hands up in surrender, "you should come up on the deck, get some air."

He nods and she leaves him to get up.

When he eventually appears on the deck she bursts out laughing.

He has bundled himself in every blanket he could, pulled tight under his chin, "what?" He asks defensively.

"You look ridiculous!" She's laughing so hard now she's having to hold onto the side of the boat.

"I'm sick," he says.

"Hook, you're not sick anymore. You're fine!" She shouts and he frowns.

"How do you figure that love?" He asks.

"When I left you to come up here I watched you leap out of that bed, I heard you talking to yourself." His face turns bright red and his smirk drops. Emma nearly falls off the boat.

"You- you heard?" He stammers.

"Yes, I heard. 'Mr Smooth'." She mocks.

"I just liked having you t-take care of me." He says and she walks over to him.

"Hook," she lifts his head softly, "I will always take care of you. Always." Her face breaks out in a cruel smirk, "except when you act like a doofus." She pushes him over the edge.

"Swann!" He splutters, "Let me up this instant!"

"Not until you apologise!" She shouts down laughing.

"Fine! I'm sorry Swann now please it's bloody cold!"

She bends down to help him up and takes his hand in hers, he yanks her over the edge.

When she eventually bobs to the surface she splashes him but he pulls her into him and kisses her.

It's a little salty.

Ironically they both ended up with colds and within two days Mary Margaret hand them both tucked up in bed brining them soup.


End file.
